According to the present invention, there is provided a billiard ball cleaning and polishing assembly comprising: (a) a formed hollow member having a generally circular open upper end and a closed lower end adapted to seat on a planar support surface; (b) a resilient disk, configured and sized to nest snugly into the hollow of the base member; (c) an upper formed hollow member having both open upper and lower ends and having its lower peripheral segment of a reduced size adapted to seat tightly within the inner periphery of the first member underlying it; a second disk-like buffing pad, preferably of a terry cloth outer composition, configured and sized to nest snugly within the upper member, and of a thickness such that when placed in situ, such pad presents a substantial free margin for the uppermost peripheral sidewall segment of the upper wall member; a second disk adapted to operate as a roll-like buffer cloth on its one external surface and being provided with a centrally positioned fixed shaft on its reverse surface, and with the second disk shaft being adapted to engage the rotational chuck portion of a power drill device.